1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant buffering apparatus of a CRT (cathode ray tube) assembly and, more particularly, to a coolant buffering apparatus of a CRT assembly having an improved structure to buffer an expanding and contracting coolant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a CRT assembly, such as a projection TV, the fluorescent surface of the CRT may be damaged due to heat generated by the CRT. Accordingly, a cooling device is employed in the CRT assembly which uses a coolant such as ethylene glycol or glycerin. Also, to buffer expansion and contraction of the coolant, a coolant buffer must be provided with the cooling device.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional CRT assembly having a coolant buffering apparatus. Referring to the drawings, a CRT assembly has a coupler 40 for cooling a CRT 10 installed between the CRT 10 and a projection lens unit 20. The coupler 40 contains a coolant 30 and a plurality of radiating fins 41 are formed on the outer surface of the coupler 40. Rubber rings 14 and 24 forming a seal between the CRT 10, the coupler 40 and the projection lens unit 20 are disposed between the CRT 10 and the coupler 40, and the coupler 40 and the projection lens unit 20, respectively. The coolant 30 is injected via an inlet (not shown) formed by piercing the coupler 40 and then held in a containing portion 42. The inlet is sealed by an additional sealing means (not shown).
In the conventional CRT assembly, a coolant buffering apparatus 50 is installed in a buffer path 43 which is connected to the coupler 40 in order to buffer the coolant 30 which repeatedly expands and contracts according to changes in the temperature of the CRT 10. The coolant buffering apparatus 50 includes a rubber bellows 51 of a hemispheric shape inserted in the buffer path 43 and a protective cap 52, installed on the rubber bellows 51, for protecting the rubber bellows 51 from being damaged when the coolant 30 expands.
The coolant buffering apparatus 50 and the projection lens unit 20 can be sealed between them and coupled to the coupler 40 by a sealing bracket 60.
In the conventional coolant buffering apparatus having the above structure, however, as the coolant 30 repeatedly expands and contracts, the rubber bellows 51 can easily tear.